


TMI

by Magicandmalice



Series: Live and Learn [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is regretting that he won the right to share a tent with Haruka on the island and learning more about his childhood friend than he ever wanted to know. (This is not a Haru/Nagisa fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMI

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Free! Fic, sure to be followed by more. Takes place in ep. 5 right before Makoto gets up to find Rei missing from the tent.
> 
> Relationships abound hinted at but no one actually confirmed. Not yet anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find me here http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/

TMI

 

He had thought that sharing a tent with Haru-chan was going to be fun. Maybe keep him up all night trying to get him to react to something. Or maybe even get him to talk, anything. Not to mention it seemed to make Rei jealous, always a plus in his book.

Never again though! This was way to much information for him. He would never again volunteer to sleep in the same tent, hell, the same room as Haru-chan. Not after tonight. He had planned on learning at least one new thing about his old friend and while that had more than been accomplished. He had not planned on things going quite this way. Haruka coming into the tent and promptly falling asleep, despite Nagisa's constant chatter had actually surprised him a little.

Though it had come no where near to the utter dumbfounded shock that coursed through him when he had heard the first soft moan pass Haru's sleeping lips. Or the broken, whispered words that accompanied them.

“Ah.. Rin...”

At first it had seemed kind of cute in a morbid this is my-adorable-friend-dreaming-of-my-equally-hot-friend-in-a-more-than -friendly-way kind of way. But once the soft moans, gasps and gently spoken pleas became louder and more frequent. Nagisa had seriously considered going and kicking Mako-chan out of Rei's tent and try to jump Rei in his sleep. Leaving Mako-chan to take care of Haru-chan in this tent.

But then that wouldn't be a very nice thing to do to Haru or Makoto. As awkward as this was for Nagisa himself, it was nothing compared to the pain it would cause his Captain or embarrassment it would cause Haru-chan. Even someone deaf, blind and dumb could see the one-sided torch Mako-can had carried for the blue haired boy since childhood. 

“More... ngh,”

Another choked cry drifted over from behind Nagisa, causing the blond to press his pillow harder to his ears. It was more than apparent now that Poor Mako-chan would never have what he wanted either. He had always thought Haru-chan had a thing for their redheaded, sharp toothed friend Rin. 

This situation was leaving him with only one option. He had to make sure everyone was happy before he could put his other plan in motion, 'Operation get in Rei's pants'.

He would have to redouble his efforts and help Haru-chan get Rin to come back to them. Then he would have to see about hooking up Gou and Mako-chan... or maybe Mako would like the pretty orange haired Captain of Samezuka Swim Team, Mikoshiba. Hell maybe he would go for a threesome and those two could help heal the broken heart that would come from seeing Rin and Haruka together. He would have to look into that option more a little bit later.

Then once all the others were taken care of he could continue his current plans of seducing Rei.  
With nothing else to worry about he would be unstoppable, Rei would be unable to resist him.

“Yes... there, I ahh... RIN!”

First though he needed to survive this night.

Hearing the tent beside his own open and someone stumble into the night over his friends moan, filled him with relief. Finally an excuse to get out of the tent and away from the way to arousing sounds his friend was making behind him. Away from the temptation to roll over and watch him in the dark.

In a flash Nagisa was up, dressed and out of the tent. Time to take care of other things and get some peace from his sleeping friend for the rest of the night. After all nothing could be worse than the last hour he had spent.

 

End


End file.
